4kids_entertainment_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhythm Muse! Singing Stars!!
'Rhythm Muse! Singing Stars!! '''Is a sequel to Rhythm Muse. The 4Kids dub of Rhythm Muse! Dearly Future!! Just Like the original series,they have two seasons dubbed. Summary Clarissa Anderson, a girl who goes to Napel woods high school,who has a older sister named Kathy Anderson were just normal high school students,until they meet a man who scouts them to be Singers of a group called Poppin' Stars. They meet other Idol groups with concerts and Idol activities. But,their Producer's rival company has their own group o singers called Glitz Stars,who sing for their own entertainment and fans, Which group would win the Idol competitions? Characters Clarissa Anderson Her nickname is "Rissa". She met the producer after school and is the leader in Poppin' Stars. She also has a older sister named Kathy Anderson. Her character color is Pink. Kathy Anderson Her nickname is "Kat". Since she is the older sister of Clarissa and met the producer after school and is the sub-leader in Poppin' Stars. Her character color is Sky Blue. Nicole Hernandez Her nickname is "Nico". She is a girl who owns a family bakery with her mother and father. Nicole met the producer while they we're closing for the day and is the 3rd member in Poppin' Stars. Her character color is Yellow. Emily Kennedy Her nickname is "Em". She is a very shy girl who loves Idols and to sing,but doesn't do it in public. Emily met the producer when she was walking home from the park. Emily is the 4th member in Poppin' Stars. Her character color is White. Natasha Khan Her nickname is "Tasha". She is a bookworm and is the older sister of her unnamed brother,most of her shirts wear modest. Natasha met the producer when she going to Nicole's bakery for some Macarons. Natasha is the 5th member in Poppin' Stars. Her character color is Green. Isabella Kevins Her nickname is "Isa". She is a smart and stubborn girl in her class. She went to singing classes,her classmates don't know. Isabella met the producer when she in Town Square with Katrina. Isabella is the 6th member in Poppin' Stars. Her character color is Orange. Katrina Fletcher Her nickname is "KitKat". She is the sporty girly girl who likes Tennis and Fashion,she likes to pretend she is a singer in her bedroom. Katrina met the producer when she in Town Square with Isabella. Katrina is the 7th member in Poppin' Stars. Her character color is Blue. Erica Harrison Her nickname is "Eri". She is a shy girl who has a fear with people reading her fancomics,she usually gets them printed out by a company so she and other people,who aren't her classmates can read them. Erica met the producer when she buying art supplies. Erica is the 8th member in Poppin' Stars. Her character color is Red. Melissa Hall Her nickname is "Lissa". She is a baker who helps with Nicole on the weekend and their off days,she usually bakes and decorates cakes and cookies. Melissa met the producer when she was selling sweets with Nicole's mother. Melissa is he 9th member in Poppin' Stars. Her character color is Turquoise. Meghan Austin Her nickname is "Meg". She is a rich girl who is used to take ballet classes until she stops from a girl bullying her constantly. Meghan met the producer when she in the mall. Meghan is he 10th member in Poppin' Stars. Her character color is Lavender. Alicia Stevens Her nickname is "Licia". She is the guitar player of the group. Alicia met the producer when she in the guitar shop. Alicia is the 11th member in Poppin' Stars. Her character color is Violet. Macy Alexander Her nickname is "May". She is also a rich girl of the group,she has a online channel and is a beauty guru. Macy met the producer when she in the mall,getting her nails done. Macy is the 12th member in Poppin' Stars. Her character color is Purple. Rylynn Attwood Her nickname is "Lynn". She is the tomboy of the group who likes sports,mostly soccer. Rylynn met the producer when she in the sports store. Rylynn is the 13th member and Final in Poppin' Stars. Her character color is Black. Edits and changes * The names where changed to English ones * The songs are going to be replaced by new ones * Things like breast lines,stomach lines,panty shots,bra shots were edited out * Busty characters like Macy were flatten * Erica's fan comics were changed from Yaoi to friendship between guys * Most of the locations have been changed into America * ''ALL Japanese references were removed Trivia * Unlike most of the characters,certain ones and Clarissa Lee,Daisy,Monika,Nicole Sakamoto and Karen didn't get their names changed,the only two who got their English-Like names changed where Monika,Nicole,Karen. Monica Knight,Nicole Scott and Karen Turner. * The name was going to stay the same,but It was changed * This is the sequel of the Rhythm Muse! anime Project * Some of the characters had been aged up like Minami and Kanna being aged up from 17 years old to 18 years old